No More Trouble
Facts Original version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Produced by: Chris Blackwell, Bob Marley & The Wailers * Year: 1972 * Length: 3:56 (originally 5:13) * Musical key: A minor (from 1976 live B minor) * Recorded at: Dynamic Sound Studios, Harry J. Studios & Randy's Studios, Kingston, Jamaica * Mixed at: Island Studios, London, UK * Released on following albums: Catch A Fire (1973; Deluxe Edition 2001), Babylon By Bus (live, 1978), Exodus (Deluxe Edition 2001) Live At The Roxy (live, 2003), * Released on following compilations: Rebel Music (1986), Songs Of Freedom (1992) * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, vocals, acoustic guitar ** Peter Tosh, vocals, lead guitar ** Bunny Wailer, vocals, congas, bongos ** Aston Barrett, bass ** Carlton Barrett, drums ** Earl "Wya" Lindo, piano, keyboards ** Winston Wright, keyboards ** Alvin "Seeco" Patterson, percussion * Period of performances: 1973 - 1980 1999 hip hop remix version Live performances * 1973-05-24: Paris Theatre, London, Greater London (ENG) * 1973-11-27: Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, West Yorkshire (ENG) * 1975-06-08: Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1976-04-23: Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (USA) * 1976-05-01 (late): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-05 (late): Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1976-05-13: Orchestra Hall, Minneapolis, MN (USA) * 1976-05-20: Music Hall, Houston, TX (USA) * 1976-05-25: San Diego Civic Theatre, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1976-05-26: The Roxy Theater, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1976-05-30: Paramount Theater, Oakland, CA (USA) * 1976-06-09: Laeiszhalle, Hamburg (GER) * 1976-06-24: Great Hall, University of Exeter, Exeter, Devon (ENG) * 1976-12-05: Smile Jamaica Concert, National Heroes Park, Kingston (JAM) * 1977-05-11: Vorst Nationaal, Brussels (BEL) * 1977-05-13: Houtrusthallen, Den Haag, South Holland (NED) * 1977-05-16: Rhein-Neckar-Halle, Heidelberg, Baden-Württemberg (GER) * 1977-05-20: Gröna Lund, Stockholm, Uppland (SWE) * 1977-05-23: Scandinavium, Göteborg, Västergötland (SWE) * 1977-06-01: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1977-06-02: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1977-06-04: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1978-06-05: Spectrum Theater, Philadelphia, PA (USA) * 1978-06-08 (early): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1978-06-08 (late): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1978-06-09: Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1978-06-10: Forum Concert Bowl, Montréal, QC (CAN) * 1978-06-14: Pinecrest Country Club, Shelton, CT (USA) * 1978-06-16: Capital Centre, Landover, MD (USA) * 1978-06-17: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1978-06-18: Music Inn, Lenox, MA (USA) * 1978-06-26: Pavillon Baltard, Nogent-sur-Marne, Paris (FRA) * 1978-06-28: Plaza De Toros, Ibiza Town, Ibiza (ESP) * 1978-07-07: Ahoy Hallen, Rotterdam, South Holland (NED) * 1978-07-14 (early): Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC (CAN) * 1978-07-15: Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (USA) * 1978-07-16: Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (USA) * 1978-07-18 (early): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1978-07-18 (late): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1978-07-21: Greek Theatre, University of California, Berkeley, CA (USA) * 1978-07-22: Starlight Bowl Amphitheater, Burbank, CA (USA) * 1978-07-23: Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (USA) * 1978-07-24: State Amphitheater, San Diego State University, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1978-07-30: The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (USA) * 1978-08-05: Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, FL (USA) * 1979-04-05: Shinjuku Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Shinjuku, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-07: Shibuya Public Hall, Shibuya, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-10 (early): Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Nakano, Toyko (JAP) * 1979-04-10 (late): Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Nakano, Toyko (JAP) * 1979-04-13: Festival Hall, Osaka (JAP) * 1979-04-23: Entertainment Centre, Perth, Western Australia (AUS) * 1979-04-25: Festival Hall, Melbourne, Victoria (AUS) * 1979-04-27: Hordern Pavillion, Sydney, New South Wales (AUS) * 1979-05-06: Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI (USA) * 1979-07-07: Reggae Sunsplash II, Jarrett Park, Montego Bay (JAM) * 1979-07-21: Amandla Festival, Harvard Stadium, Cambridge, MA (USA) * 1979-10-25 (early): Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) * 1979-10-25 (late): Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) * 1979-10-26/27: Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) (AUD) * 1979-10-26/27: Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) (SBD) * 1979-10-28: Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) * 1979-11-01: Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1979-11-02: Forum Concert Bowl, Montréal, QC (CAN) * 1979-11-11: Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI (USA) * 1979-11-13: Uptown Theater, Chicago, IL (USA) * 1979-11-15: Northrop Auditorium, University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, MN (USA) * 1979-11-20 (early): Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (USA) * 1979-11-24: San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1979-11-25: Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (USA) * 1979-11-27: The Roxy Theater, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1979-11-30: Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA (USA) * 1979-12-02 (early): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1979-12-02 (late): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1979-12-06: Hoch Auditorium, University of Kansas, Lawrence, KS (USA) * 1979-12-10: Memorial Gymnasium, Vanderbilt University, Nashville, TN (USA) * 1979-12-15: Queen Elizabeth II Sports Centre, Nassau, New Providence (BAH) * 1980-04-18: Rufaro Stadium, Harare (ZIM) * 1980-05-30: Hallenstadion, Zürich (SUI) * 1980-06-03: Palais des Sports, Grenoble, Isère (FRA) * 1980-06-04: Parc des Sports, Dijon, Côte-d'Or (FRA) * 1980-06-06: Sporthalle, Köln, Nordrhein-Westfalen (GER) * 1980-06-08: Betzenberg-Stadion, Kaiserslautern, Rheinland-Pfalz (GER) * 1980-06-13: Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Nordrhein-Westfalen (GER) * 1980-06-18: Forum, Frederiksberg, Copenhagen (DEN) * 1980-06-20: Waldbühne, Berlin (GER) * 1980-06-26: Stade Mayol, Toulon, Var (FRA) * 1980-06-27: Stadio San Siro, Milano, Lombardia (ITA) * 1980-06-28: Stadio Comunale, Torino, Piemonte (ITA) * 1980-06-30: Plaza De Toros, Barcelona, Catalonia (ESP) * 1980-07-03: Aéroport du Bourget, Le Bourget, Paris (FRA) * 1980-07-12: Deeside Leisure Centre, Queensferry, Flintshire (CYM) * 1980-09-16: Hynes Auditorium, Boston, MA (USA) * 1980-09-17: Meehan Auditorium, Brown University, Providence, RI (USA) * 1980-09-19: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1980-09-20: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1980-09-23: Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA (USA) Rehearsal performances * 1973-10-24 Capitol Studios Rehearsal: Capitol Studios, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1977-05-31 Basing Street Studios Rehearsal: Basing Street Studios, London (ENG) Trivia * performed stand-alone until 1976, then mostly performed as medley along with "War" (and also with "Get Up, Stand Up" in 1976). * when performed live as a stand-alone song the musical key is A minor; otherwise it is B minor Translations External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "No More Trouble" Category:Bob Marley songs